Responsibility
by HakaishinChampa
Summary: Goku gets a chance to change everything, he'll do things right this time. Post-Universal Survival Saga: First Story (Constructive Criticism Requested)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Universe 7 wins the tournament!" The Grand Priest announced.

All gods of destructions minus Beerus start to shake in fear.

Goku looks at everyone around them, him, the gods and their angels, Majin Buu, Gohan and Hercule are the only ones who know the tragedy that is about to fall.

Gohan is happy that their Universe won, Videl and Pan are safe. He can't help but feel guilty. He can't tell Videl, what would she think?

No. It's his father's fault, his Dad left his Mother Chi-Chi after the Cell Games, he's the one who put the universes at risk.

Goku needs to learn responsibility one way or another, Gohan relaxes - he knows his father will fix everything somehow, like he always has.

Beerus never cared about Champa, they're rivals - they compete to stay on top of eachother. He then thinks to times where he helped his brother, he restored Universe 6's earth for him. The one time Billion years ago when they fought, he let Champa win. There was that time where he let Champa eat his food when he was hungry. Beerus goes pale and a tear goes down his eye. His brother is going to die.

"Universe 7, your reward is nothing." Android 17 rolls his eyes. "We entered for nothing?" Android 18 elbows 17 in the stomach. "Quiet" she whispers.

"Yes, Nothing, you should be grateful. - To all the losers your punishment is the destruction of you and your universes!" Everything goes quiet, and people start to panick.

Vegeta goes wide eyed "What did he just say? Kakarot did you know this!?" The Prince of all Saiyans compares the destruction of Planet Vegeta to 11 Universes, all of these people will die.

He thinks about Kyabe and that one girl saiyan, and Planet Cabbage. Goku looks guilty as charged, and Vegeta pins him against the wall. Goku gasps for air. "You did know didn't you?" He lets go of him.

"Yes I did know, I didn't want you guys to know, if you guys knew you may have held back in fighting - knowing these people that you knew were going to be destroyed if they lost!" Silence.

It's true, Gohan was holding back, but Buu couldn't care less - he has no one he cares about in other universes - all he cares is winning the tournament so he can go home to the mansion and eat all the candy he wants. Goku was determined to win the tournament, but he did hold back a few times when staring into some of the people's eyes.

He fought against Kyabe, a young saiyan who was enjoying the tournament, what was he supposed to tell him? 'Hey if we win you're going to die.'

Future and Present Zeno stand up and hold out their hands, "Oh." Future Zeno switches his hand to his left because his other is using the right. Their hands glow with energy. Everything goes white. Everyone minus Universe 7 and some of the gods are gone.

"May, Son Goku show up before lords Zenos?" Goku rushes to the Zeno's with dried tears in his eyes and bows to him.

"You win !" they say happily. Goku's face gets serious, "You said the Super Dragon Balls were a prize for the one that satisfied you the most, right?" The Zeno's nod. "Who satisfied you?"

"You." they say. Goku with hope, Present Zeno asks the Priest "Can you summon the Dragon?"

The Grand Priest nods and teleports to get them. Gohan smiles 'I knew he would do something, somehow.

Beerus blows his nose with some tissue 'My brother may come back after all!' he thinks.

* * *

" _Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!"_ The priest yells in a godly language. Zalama floats before them. "What is your wish? ?" The Zeno's ask. Goku sighs, "Please don't get mad, Zeno's. I wish for the Universes you destroyed to be brought back!"

The Present Zeno looks to the ground, wondering why Son Goku would say such things. "What do you mean, ?!" Future Zeno yells. Beerus pales once again 'Lord Zeno might destroy us.'

"I said what I said, I'm sorry Future and Present Zeno - these people deserve the right to live!" Shouts back. Zeno's Guards go in front of Goku, he looks up and stares at them. "No." Future says. The Grand Priest looks to Goku, "another wish?" he suggests.

Goku crosses his arms and closes his eyes, "I wish I could fix everything, somehow." Present Zeno, sits in silence understanding what Goku means, "Past Zeno - are you okay?" He shakes his head.

"You don't understand , Future-Zeno, please let this wish happen." he hisses. Future Zeno looks at his other self in shock, and stumbles across his words. "B-But." The Present Zeno is acting more maturely then his Future Counterpart.

The Future Zeno whines in protest but gives in. "F-Fine." The Grand Priest nods.

" _I wish Goku could fix everything - somehow!"_ Zalama's eyes glow red and the Super Dragon Ball's spread out into the realm of no time. Everything goes black.

Goku slips into unconsciousness.

 **My first attempt at a Time Travel Story, I hope you guys like it. Constructive Critism would be appreciated, spelling issues? Out of Character-Characters? Punctuation?**


	2. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

* * *

Goku felt like he got hit by a truck, well he did get hit by one. "What are you made of kid? A brick wall?" a young girl asked. Goku got up and, had a puzzled look on his face. "Bulma is that you?"

' _Why is my voice so squeaky?_ ' he wondered.

The girl was taken back for a second, "Y-yes I am _the_ Bulma Briefs, daughter of the President of Capsule Corp!" she grinned widely and rubbed her nose. "Don't you know me Bulma?" Goku whined.

"Who are you, kid? I never met anyone with gravity defying hair like that, it breaks the laws of physics!" She rambles on and on like the normal Bulma Briefs would but the thing is she's bigger than he is, he's supposed to be 5'7. Why is everyone's voice squeaky? Could it be he's a kid again? Did he go back in time when he just met Bulma? Goku shook his head.

"My names Son Goku!" He said, "Sorry for asking this, but could you maybe bring me to my place? It's not that far away." Bulma hesitated, she needs to hurry and gather the Dragon Ball's, she needs the perfect boyfriend, but she couldn't abandon a child.

"Thank you." Goku smiled, "No problem.". Then Bulma's eyes widened "C-Could it be?!" she ran into Goku's old home and pushed him out of the way.

"A Dragon Ball!" she cried.

Goku put his hands in his pockets, "Bulma?" She turned her head to look at him, "What?"

Goku had a serious look on his face "You're gathering the Dragon Balls right?"

"You know about Dragon Balls?" Goku nodded. "My Grandfather told me about it." he lied, "Where's your Grandpa now?" Bulma asks, Goku frowned. "He got crushed by-"

' _Me in my Great Ape form_.' "-a monster a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Goku cheered up, "Nah, it's okay, my Grandfather said if I ever saw a girl I should help her! Could I come with you?"

"Just don't get in the way, kid." she tells him.

* * *

Bulma pulled over to the side of the road, "Excuse me."

Suddenly she screamed, Goku dashed into the woods and brought out his power-pole. 'It's been awhile since I held this thing.' A pterodactyl was holding Bulma in his claws. Goku frowns and remembers this event, Vegeta would be mad if he let Bulma get away by a bird.

"Power Pole Extend!" his pole extends and he hits pterodactyl on the head. The dinosaur let's go of Bulma.

"Thank You! I was so scared!" Goku shrugs and, they go off to the next nearest Dragon Ball.

 **Not that many changes here, guys. I promise eventually we'll get to big changes.**

 **Goku was reduced back to his younger self's power level, Goku has to relearn to fly and use Ki.**

 **Next Chapter will be longer, probably longer than the first and this second one combined!**


	3. Visitors

**Visitors**

* * *

Goku's stomach growled, "I'm getting hungry."

Bulma looked up to the sky, "It's getting dark, we should stop here." they continued to drive a little bit past the bridge and stopped on the side of the road.

"Do you have a capsule house on you?" Goku asks, Bulma nods. "I always keep one on me when I'm traveling." she pulls out her capsule holder and pulls out a capsule.

"Stand back!" she yells and throws it a few inches. A ball of smoke appears which turns into a small house.

Goku smells himself, "Hey Bulma, is it okay if I take a bath?" "Go for it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Sacred World of the Kais...**

A small person with a white mohawk was watering some flowers, smiling.

"Supreme Kai, something's wrong with the Time Ring!" A tall red person with long white hair cried, the Supreme Kai stopped watering the flowers and frowned.

The Time Ring was changing colors, it was changing from Blue to Red and, more colors. "Let the Supreme Kai of Time deal with it, Kibito."

The Supreme Kai says. Kibito shook his friends, "The Time Nest is gone, the Time Patrol and, Chronoa are no-where to be found."

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened, "What? Why haven't you told me sooner!?" Kibito sweat-dropped, "I'm sorry, It won't happen again."

* * *

 **Back on Earth…**

Goku was sitting at the table, he sensed something off, there's someone really strong on the planet right now. They're really close to the house.

"Um, Bulma I'm going to go out for a jog!" he yelled, "This late?" she asked. Goku was already out of the door.

Goku was hiding behind a tree, "Come on out." a voice demanded, ' _hey I know that voice…_ '

He stepped out revealing himself, ' _I'll have to work on my ki control sometime,_ '

"Yes you do." The Supreme Kai said, Goku was taken back for a second, "You can read minds?" he forgot about this ability that the Supreme Kai has.

"You forgot?" The Supreme Kai wonders, he never met Goku before. Goku sighs, "I'm from the future."

The Supreme Kai scowls, "You know that's a grave offense, punishable by death." Goku frowns, "I know but it's not like I had a -" Goku stops, The Supreme Kai put a hand on the boy's head.

"I'm looking at your memories, Son Goku."

* * *

The Supreme Kai witnesses all of his adventures in his boyhood, the battle against the Saiyans, the battle against Frieza, Cell, even the feared Majin-Buu? Even Lord Beerus and all of the Universes?

"I'm glad you went back to fix everything Goku, but there's a huge price in this." he says. Kibito looked semi-confused, but it didn't bother him. "What price?" Goku said with a stern voice.

"The Time Nest disappeared," Goku doesn't know what a time nest is, "A time nest is place that helps keep the balance of all time."

' _That sounds bad.'_ "Yes it is, all sorts of things could go wrong with the Universes, speaking of that...there's something else you should know," The Supreme Kai frowned,

"Our Universe, Universe 7 is stuck in some bubble, no-one can get in or out. We contacted Lord Zeno, who can't even break the bubble." Goku was surprised, "But isn't he the strongest person there is?"

The Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes he is, and that's what's concerning." Kibito coughed, "I have an idea, Master." The Supreme Kai's eyebrow went up, "What is it?"

"Maybe we can break the bubble from the inside?" The Supreme Kai smiled, "That may work. We're going to see Whis and Lord Beerus. We'll be back once we get this sorted out."

Goku nods, "Oh, and Goku, if you notice anything weird let us know." The Supreme Kai adds, they vanish.

Goku forgot about his hunger until now, "I should get something to eat…"

* * *

Bulma was sitting on the couch wondering what was taking Goku so long...the door bell rings.

She get's up and, walks to the door, A small teen with spiky black hair was standing there with his arms crossed. "Is Kakarot here?"

* * *

 **Okay, I lied it wasn't going to be bigger than Ch.1 and 2 combined...It looks way bigger when you're writing it until you read how many words there are.**

 **I just write until I think the chapter is long enough. Here's a plus, the shorter the chapters are I upload more frequently, the longer they are I upload less frequently.**


	4. The Prince and the Turtle

**The Prince and the Turtle**

* * *

 **Vegeta** was upset when he found out about the Universes that lost in the Universe Tournament were destroyed.

What if they lost? Just because, Zeno likes Kakarot that doesn't mean he'll not destroy him. He wouldn't hesitate to destroy Universe 7.

Vegeta was even more upset to find out he was sent to the past, he is too weak right now, Frieza is too powerful. In this time he, Nappa and, Raditz were purging some planets for Frieza.

Something is off, the scouters are not working…he remembers the wish Kakarot made " _I wish I could fix things somehow…"_ maybe Kakarot is back in the past along side everyone else that was at the tournament when the wish was made.

The Namekian and, the Brat were not born yet so they couldn't be in the past, Buu was trapped in some ball. That leaves the Angels that were present, Lord Beerus, Lord Zeno, the Grand Priest, the Old Man, Triclops, the Midget and those two androids.

Vegeta stepped in his Saiyan Pod ignoring the cries of Nappa and, Raditz that they haven't finished purging the planet.

* * *

"Where's Kakarot?"

Bulma eyes the young teen with spiky black hair, "I don't know who that is, but do you happen to be related to Goku? You both have those brown tails and crazy black hair."

"That's Kakarot's earthling name - Goku." The boy says, Bulma's eyes go wide as saucers. "The kids an alien?" The boy nods, "Vegeta."

"Bulma, why don't we talk this over breakfast?"

* * *

"So this Frieza guy sells planets?" Bulma questions while sipping her Coffee "I said it once already you don't need to question it again woman!" Vegeta yells, Bulma turns red in anger "It's Bulma, not Woman, jeez you have horrible manners!"

The doorbell rings, The Prince gets up "I'll get the door, it's probably Kakarot." he opens the door. "You and, your spawn (1) look the same you know that?"

"Vegeta! You made it back too?" Kakarot is happy, could the others be back in time as well?

"You have eyes, use them." Vegeta smirked, "Kakarot I want to see how strong you are now! Let's spar!"

* * *

Vegeta and, Kakarot went into their fighting stances. "Let's see how good you are Kakarot!" Kakarot nodded, Vegeta faster than the speed of light hit Kakarot in the stomach.

Kakarot's pupils went white and, fell down to the ground face first."Hmph. Weakling."

* * *

Vegeta sat on a rock, Kakarot's not worth being a rival yet. He'll need to strengthen up, if Lord Beerus is back in time they can train earlier with him, but they won't be able to obtain Super Saiyan God, they don't have any other Saiyans besides Nappa and Raditz...maybe he'll convince them to help fight against Frieza.

He still has his scouter with him but it's disabled, the Woman could fix it so it won't show his location to Frieza.

"HMPF! HMPF!" Muffled screams came below him, he wasn't sitting on a rock he was sitting on a turtle shell.

* * *

 **Goku's** eyes fluttered open, someone was carrying him. "Hey let me down!" he yelled. "Fine." Vegeta said. Goku fell down on his head, "That's not nice!" he whined.

"Hmph. Deal with it."

Goku breathed in the air, seawater was near by. "Stop it you two, we have company."

A tall Bandit who is a bear was standing in front of the them, drooling pointing a sword at them.

"You wanna hand over that Sea Turtle…? It's my favorite food, you know!" Turtle started to shake in fear, as well Bulma. "We won't let you take him!" Goku protested.

"G-Goku p-please do what he says. H-he's just a t-turtle." Bulma stuttered.

Goku pulled out his power pole, "Extend!" it pushed the Bandit a few feet then, Vegeta put the turtle down and, teleported behind the Bear and, hit him in the neck.

* * *

"We did it! It's the sea!" Turtle cried.

"Obviously!" Vegeta and, Bulma said at the same time, looked at each other then looked away.

"Thank you for saving me! Please wait there for one moment, I want to return the favor to you guys with a gift!"

* * *

 **When someone's name is in bold it means it switches to their point of view.**

 **[1] Referring to Goten**


	5. Their Story

**Their Story**

* * *

 **Krillin** was meditating in his room, he hears footsteps near the sliding Shōji. He sighs, he was sent back in time - back in this age he was bullied by his peers. They would tease him, humiliate him and, even beat him sometimes. The sliding Shōji slowly opens, he hit the spot - he can feel his own Ki.

It opens, there's four of his peers - A thin tall one with a cocky grin on his face, the shortest one out of the group - yet bigger than himself has a mean look on his face, next to him on the left is a semi-bulky guy with a mustache and behind him is the one with the most weight of the group.

"Hey no nose!" The fat one named Sumo insulted, Krillin's eyes open and, he gets up.

Krillin stares the four down, they can sense Ki, "Move." Krillin demanded.

The four moved out the way, quivering in fear. ' _I have to find the others, they have to be back in time.'_ Krillin runs out of the Orin temple and, takes off into the sky.

* * *

 **Android 18 and 17** were in the middle of robbing a bank, "Hey Sis, we should do this more often!" 17 says. They were with a fearsome blonde named Launch, "You know I have a daughter, what if she saw me now?"

Launch's eyes widened, "We have to go now! The cops are coming!" the sound of cop cars were closing in. "Get in!" Launch yelled. 18 and 17 got into the getaway vehicle fast.

18 and, 17, they're human right now bullets can hurt them - they don't know their past identities but, they never cared to know.

* * *

"I think we got away from them…" Launch says, "Do you guys have a tissue? Stupid allergies…"

The three were in an alleyway, "A-Achoo!" Launch sneezed. Her hair turned to Blue, she then said to Android 18 cheerfully, "Lazuli, you never told me you had a daughter!"

18 was confused, "Lazuli?" Launch looked at her like she was dumb, "You know, your name?"

"What about mine?" 17 asks, they never wanted to know about their past until now.

"Lapis. Did you guys hit yourselves on the head or something?" she teased.

18 shrugged, "It's been a long day…"

A figure came around the corner behind a dumpster, he was a middle aged man, he had a cigar in his mouth, his suit was black, he had a Red Ribbon Army symbol on his suit. He pulled out a gun.

He walked towards the vehicle, 18 noticed the man, "Is that…? Launch, drive quick!" she cried.

Launch tried to start the vehicle but it wouldn't start. "It won't start!"

More Red Ribbon Army men came out beneath the shadows, they had the trio surrounded.

Dr. Gero smirked, "There's nowhere to run…"

* * *

 **Roshi** was enjoying himself, he was a couple decades younger, he didn't feel that fragile and, weak like he did two days ago. "Yoohoo!" he cheered. This magazine he was reading was his favorite one, he sat back on his beach chair, and _enjoyed_ himself. He hasn't seen this baby in years! His best magazine was lost somewhere, he never knew where it went but he'll make sure he doesn't lose it this time.

"Master!" That was the voice of Turtle, "Yes?" Roshi asked, "Two young boys saved me and showed me the way to the ocean!"

The old man laughs feeling nostalgic, he closed his magazine "Is that so?" The Turtle nodded, "I was going to give them a gift, but I didn't know what to give them!"

Roshi remembers Turtle coming back frantic not knowing what to give to Goku, he frowns - he doesn't remember another boy but, shrugs. Back when Trunks came he causes a ripple effect, things that never happened, well happened. Maybe when Roshi was sent back things changed.

"I think I know what to give them, bring me to them." _The Nimbus Cloud and, The Dragon Ball..._

"Yes Sir!" Turtle saluted.

* * *

 **Piccolo and Gohan** were going insane, they're stuck in some place where there is no time or space. "It feels like we've been in here for centuries…" Gohan said.

Piccolo agreed, "We haven't aged at all, though." he argued.

That is true, in the World of Void, nothing can age.

Minutes passed, it felt like years..Gohan snaps. "We've got to get out of here! Do you got an idea?"

Piccolo remembers back when him and, Gotenks were stuck with Majin Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Majin Buu escaped with a loud yell, as did Gotenks, they managed to get back to earth.

After what seemed like months, "I got an Idea." Piccolo says.

* * *

 **That's it for the chapter!**

 **Where's Tien or Buu? Tien will get his own chapter soon and, Buu is trapped inside a ball.**

" **Vegeta is too OP for Dragon Ball!" - What I say to this, is that the story is going to take different directions that make them seem really weak, there is stronger foes coming.**

 **This is Kid Vegeta, not Super!Vegeta. We've got the Supreme Kai, Kibito involved in the story so far, same with Whis, Beerus and Zeno. (Chapter 3) Those guys are really strong.**

* * *

 **I made a chapter today because, I had freetime - on weekdays I may not upload because, High School - but I didn't have homework today :)**

 **If you have questions about the story that I need to explain to you just PM me.**


	6. The Nimbus

**The Nimbus**

* * *

"Good Afternoon!" Roshi greeted and, glanced over to to Vegeta. "Thank you both for helping my turtle out here!" he hopped off Turtle and landed on the sandy ground.

The old man cleared his throat, "I have a wonderful present for you two as thanks, make sure you share it!"

 **Goku** can't wait to ride Nimbus again, it's been awhile, last time he rode it was when he and, Krillin went in the Mirage Forest to get Master Roshi some herbs that would give him strength.

"Flying Nimbus!" Roshi roared, a yellow cloud zoomed past Goku and, Co.

"All this for a cloud? No buried treasure?" Bulma protested, Roshi grinned knowing he has what she wants.

"This isn't just a cloud, it's a cloud that only those of Pure-Heart can ride." he explained, "Can I try?" Goku asked.

Goku knows he's pure of heart, "Give it a shot." Roshi said.

Goku jumped onto the Nimbus but just to fall straight through, Master Roshi frowned. "W-What?" _'Is this some joke?'_

* * *

 **V** **egeta** knew what was wrong, near the end of the tournament Kakarot blamed things on himself - admitting to his selfishness.

"Other Kid, do you want to try?" Roshi asked him, Vegeta knows he's not pure of heart, he shrugged and jumped on the Nimbus.

He didn't fall through, Kakarot looked at Vegeta like he grew a second head "Vegeta, you're pure of heart?"

* * *

 **Goku** was filling up with Jealousy, Vegeta stared at himself and muttered "I guess so." Vegeta jumped off the Yellow Cloud.

Silence until someone yelled from the sky "Hey, Goku!"

Goku looked up, it was Krillin! "Krillin?"

Krillin landed onto the ground, "Vegeta and, Master Roshi's here too? Even Bulma?!"

Bulma proudly says "I'm Bulma Briefs, daughter of the..." she rambles on and, on...Goku went up to Krillin and whispered, "She's Bulma from the Past not the one we know."

Krillin nodded, after Bulma finished talking she noticed a familiar looking orb hanging around the old man's neck.

"Is that a Dragon Ball?" she questions, "Y-yes but you can only show it if you show me your p-panties first!"

Vegeta was just a second about to knock Roshi out.

Bulma did it without hesitation, **Master Roshi** frowned ' _she had her panties on this time...'_ but she did do as requested...

Blood dripped down his nose, "M-Master!" Turtle scolded.

Master Roshi handed over the Dragon Ball to Bulma, "We did it! The Three-Star Ball!"

* * *

"So this kid with no nose is coming with us?"

Krillin got red, "I do too have a nose! It's just really small, you can't see it!"

Bulma sighed, "Let's just find the next Dragon Ball."

* * *

Krillin was flying overhead Vegeta, Bulma and, Goku.

"That freak can fly?" Bulma was dumbfounded,

"Didn't you notice him flying before?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma went quiet.

* * *

"We're close to the Dragon Ball..." Bulma told them,

"It's probably around that village," Krillin adds,

Down the hill is a village that seems to look deserted.

* * *

 **now on to the oolong chapter :)**

 **Had no homework once again today, luckily.**

 **I may have Friday off because we're supposed to be getting 6-12 inches of snow - a snow day. I'm in Minnesota if you're wondering.**

 **I have no need to update this chapter, besides this message: I'll explain why Goku can't ride the nimbus cloud later, but he is pure of heart - something weirds going on with the Nimbus Cloud.**

 **also I'm on hiatus until spring break starts, it starts 3/3/17 for me, sorry about that guys - just gotta focus on school**


	7. The Shape-Shifitng Duo

**The Shape-Shifting Duo**

* * *

"This village seems deserted." **Bulma** pointed out.

Krillin shook his head, "No there is people, you guys just can't sense them. They're hiding in those homes."

Vegeta is suspicious but from his body posture it looks like he's telling the truth - same with Krillin.

Something about Goku is off, plot points in his story has continuity.

Bulma and Vegeta walked to one house while Goku and Krillin checked another to see if anyone would answer.

She knocked on a door, "Hello?"

No one answered, Vegeta pushed Bulma aside. "Move woman, let me try."

Vegeta punched a hole through the door and opened it.

A guy with an axe popped out of nowhere, "Die Demon!"

Vegeta grabbed the axe, broke it and glared.

The man looked at Vegeta and, Bulma in fear "Forgive me: Lord Oolong, Lord Pu'ar." he pleaded.

"O-olong and Pu'ar?" Bulma asked, the man sighed in relief.

"You're not Lord Oolong or Pu'ar?"

Goku walked with Krillin over to the commotion.

"What's going on?" Goku wondered, Vegeta spoke up "This guy thinks me and, the Woman are some Lords named Oolong and, Pu'ar."

Goku's eyes widened a bit. Goku whispered something to Krillin, _'Do they know this Oolong and Pu'ar person?'_

* * *

"Huh, so none of you guys are Oolong or Pu'ar?"

"I did think it was odd for them to come so early..." an elderly woman said.

"Please come in my home." the guy that hit Vegeta offered.

* * *

"I apologize for trying to strike you, young man. I though you were Lord Oolong or Pu'ar transformed."

Bulma looked at the man, "You know if it were me, I would be dead."

Curiousity of who Oolong and, Pu'ar were, was getting to her so she asked..."Who are these 'Oolong and Pu'ar' you have been talking about?"

A girl that was standing behind the man went and hugged his leg in fear.

"They're fearsome shapeshifting monsters who live in this area! No one knows what their true form really is!" he explained,

"I saw them before in their true form." Goku said,

People that were hanging out by the door whispered to eachother having doubts.

"Humor me," the man deadpanned,

"Oolong is a little pig while Pu'ar is a floating Cat." Goku told him,

"You're lying." the little girl hanging on to the man's pants said,

"I'll prove it to you guys!" Goku said seriously,

Bulma looked towards her bag _'I'll ask em' if they know where the Dragon Ball in this area is..'_

She dug in her Bag to find a Dragon Ball, she found one.

"Hey mister." she asked the man, "What is it?"

"Do you happen to have a ball that looks like this?" she gestured the ball towards him.

The man adjusted his glasses, "No I've never seen a ball that looks like this."

A woman cried "Hey I have a ball that just looks like that!"

Bulma was in Ecstasy, "Grandma Paozu?" asked the man.

* * *

Now outside, Grandma Paozu showed the ball to Bulma "This is something my Grandmother picked up a long time ago..."

Bulma counted the stars on the ball, "One, two, three...It's the Sixth Star Ball!" she then pointed at Paozu.

"If we get rid of Oolong and Pu'ar...can we have that ball?"

"We'd be happy to give you this ball, but don't you think that's a big job for a young woman like you?" Grandma Paozu said,

Bulma laughed, "I won't be the one to do it, these guys will!"

* * *

Goku whined, "Why do I have to wear this?!" looking at the fluffy clothes on his body.

A villager shouted towards Bulma and co., "Those Bastards are here!"

Bulma shouted back "Hide Everyone! Leave the rest to us!"

"Heh! Heh! What do we have here?" a small buff blue demon said,

A big red Demon looked at Goku who was dressed as a girl, "Heh! We've come for you, cute little lady!"

Vegeta ran into the middle of the street and pushed Goku aside, and punched the two demons in the stomach.

They both got sent into debris, a puff of smoke appeared and showed their true forms.

"What were you thinking?!" Bulma yelled.

"Look." Vegeta pointed at the Pig and Cat.

A crowd gathered around Oolong and Pu'ar, "So the kid was right."

"Well I'll be..."

"I can't believe it!"

Krillin sighed, "Vegeta is so harsh."

* * *

 **Oolong** woke up he was tied to a tree same with Pu'ar but he was passed out still.

"Don't even think about shapeshifting into a bug to escape, I'll squish you." Vegeta said,

Grandma Paozu went over to Oolong and slapped him, "Tell us where the girls are!"

A tear formed in Oolong's eye, "Alright! Alright! Just wait until Pu'ar wakes up first."

* * *

Oolong and Pu'ar guided the townsfolk to their estate, Pu'ar looked at Oolong "I told you our plan wouldn't work!"

The pig looked at the Cat, "Shut it."

* * *

The parents of the girls were in shock, the girls were living in luxury.

One girl was dancing, One girl was laying down drinking a smoothie and another was taking a nap with an empty potato chip bag on the ground.

"Just leave us here." The girl that was laying down said,

"We just wanted an obedient girl, one who would work for us." Oolong explained, "Please take them back!" Oolong and Pu'ar cried.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"I have a request."

"Money first."

A woman threw a big bag of cash towards a bandit

"There's more where that came from, but first...if you see a young boy with a red stick on his back...make sure you collect some of DNA."

"DNA?" The bandit was puzzled,

"Yes, this can be anything from spit to hair or skin." The woman said,

"Weird request but I'll do it. I'm Yamcha, your name?" Yamcha asked

The Woman smirked, "Towa."

* * *

 **Hmm...this may explain why the Time Patrol went missing and, why there is a big Bubble around Universe 7...also why some things are different like Pu'ar and Oolong being friends.**


End file.
